This invention relates to a device attached to tractor-drawn implements which will steer the tractor-drawn implement into a position aligned to follow the row independent of the position of the tractor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a guidance system which pivots to alter the angle of an implement, thereby allowing the coulter or other ground-engaging elements to steer the implement into a corrected position.
It has long been a problem in the operation of farm equipment to guide various implements through a crop field, without accidentally deviating from the crop row and destroying planted crops. Various tractor-drawn implements may carry ground-working tools spaced closely together. The tractor operator is generally situated in a cab located several feet above and forward of the implement, so that it is difficult to view the actual engagement of the tools with the ground. All the operator can do is attempt to keep the tractor centered relative to the rows.
The problem of maintaining the ground-working tools between the crop rows becomes critical in an operation such as cultivating where only a slight lateral misalignment of the tractor with the rows will cause the implement to uproot several rows of crops. This problem is enhanced as the operator spends many hours in the field following long rows of crops. In the small amount of time it takes to turn from observing the implement to look forward to align the tractor in the rows, a few feet of crops can be uprooted due to a slight misalignment of the implement with the crop row.
Various guidance devices are currently found in the prior art. Guidance devices make it possible to speed across fields during cultivation. There are generally two classifications of guidance systems currently marketed: horizontal/sliding and pivoting. Sliding hitches travel horizontally to align the implement with the crop rows. Pivoting hitches vary the angle of the implement and as a result of coulters or ground-engaging elements, steer the implement back to alignment with the rows. One main problem of current pivoting hitches is that the implement is steered by multiple hydraulics which easily become out of phase and require an unnecessarily high degree of maintenance. Further, many of these devices must be removed in order to utilize other attachments designed for attachment to a tractor.